Fanfiction
by Neon Douche
Summary: Remember to delete your history and shut your computer down properly because someone just might find out. Fludd-ish.


**I don't think I'll be finishing Heart Skips A Beat anytime soon. :'( . I know I'm sad too but balancing school with this website is just not going to work out. If you liked the story so much finish it yourself because I don't think I'll be doing any chapter stories until break. As a sorry gift I'm doing someone-shots I've thought of the last two weeks. All stories containing all the McFly pairings; Pones, Fludd, Pudd, Junes, Flones, and Floynter. The stories will have different ratings so watch out for that. Again I'M SO SORRY!**

Tom looked at the screen looking through the various stories. Looking for an update on his favorite story, "Morning Dew" by RadicalDaniel, "Dangerous Addiction" by PerfectDreamWithHim, and "The Grey Coat" by mcflyPARtYGiRL. He cautiously clicked on the newest update of Morning Dew, at first he was surprised to see that he was the first chapter but he got warmed up when Harry found him in the shower and the author was right about one thing he did like it rough.

He looked at the time 12:36 AM and because of a recent house robbery Tom was the only one with a computer. Tom read the story, the chapter of the "McOrgy". Tom started traveling his hand downwards until it laid on top his growing erection. He commenced rubbing the bulge. He could feel like it was going to burst and rip the pajama bottoms. He inserted his hand through both the waistbands when suddenly the door bolted open. Tom swiftly took his hand out and closed the laptop. Harry stuck his head in.

"Tom go to bed were going to the police station tomorrow for the interviewing." Harry groaned.

"Oh right, uh, I'm sorry." Tom strolled out of the office and into his bedroom.

**The next day**

Tom opened his eyes to find Harry sitting on the chair in the corner of his room. He was even confused when Harry held up a piece of paper and started reading.

_Tom froze in the shower as Harry planted his lips on his. Tom let go of his hard cock and places his hands on Harry's ass he pulled Harry closer as they shared a sexual embrace. Tom's and Harry's mouth open to let each other tongues enter their mouths, their tongues intertwined. Harry moved his hands and linked them with Tom's, he pulled them up and placed them against the wall, Harry's hands trailed down Tom's wet body. He felt each of Tom's ribs as he went down his body, Harry grabbed hold of his love handles and pulled him even closer. _

_Tom started to bite on Harry's neck, Harry went weak at the knees as Tom found his weak spot, Izzie had never been able to find it for all the years they have been going out but Tom managed to find it straight away. Tom growled as he bit into Harry's soaking flesh, Harry started to thrust his hip into Tom as he continued to nibble on his neck. Tom stopped biting and looked at the love bite he just left behind. Harry pushed Tom against the wall of the shower and grabbed his nipples and started to twist them, Tom cursed as he did this._

Tom gasped. Harry smirked and flipped the page to another chapter/part.

_Danny and Tom sat on the edge of the bed watching this intense make out session, without warning Tom threw his self onto Danny, the pair rolled over on the bed, Tom was on top pining Danny down into the bed, Tom threw his lips down onto Danny's toned stomach, nipping at bits of flesh Danny threw his body in the air, Tom placed a hand on his chest and easily found Danny's hard nipples, getting one in-between his fingers, Tom started to pull on it, a groan escaped Danny's mouth. Tom traveled up his body until his reached the hard nipples, placing one in his mouth he bit down on it and pulled his head up. Danny screamed as he enjoyed this pleasure. Danny turned his head towards Dougie and Harry and saw that Harry had his hand wrapped around Dougie's rigid cock._

"Oh, don't worry I won't tell anyone Tom." Harry smiled.

"Y-you won't?" Tom asked.

"No..." Harry walked out of the room before saying, "Because they already know."

"Crap…" Tom flipped over and buried his head in the pillow.


End file.
